La Tua Cantante
by Dreamer'sSweetFantasies
Summary: I'm Isabella and on my way out of college when a tragedy happened.. i found out that i have cancer... and so Here i stand, wasted and hopeless... But life Must go on...and now watch me face the new chapter of my life, where end starts...
1. Chapter 1

_**La Tua Cantante**_

**Preface:**

i might still be living by now...

but i'll be dying soon enough..

a severe cancer cause it all..

it was killing my body.. Limiting my breath.. Making my life hopeless..

i don't want any cure for this..

let be what it has to be..

i don't have anymore reason to stay here any longer, anyway...

so for now..

after my College Graduation Next week...

i'll buy a ticket from my fund and i'll flew into an island...

for i will be a singer...

for people who are inlove...

for people who are heartbroken..

for people who felt alone..

for people who felt joy..

i'll sing ..

till my eyes closed...

my last breath...

my last tear...

and the last beat of my heart...

for i will find my joy.. and savour it till my last...

for I am Isabella Marie Swan, Bella as they used to call me, will be facing a life-changing experience.

Watch me sing, watch me inspire people and watch me as i go...

**thank you for reading..**

**A review will get an EPOV version of this.. ;)**

**lovelots, yanna.**


	2. Living In Lies

**Chapter 1: Living In Lies.**

i finally graduated yesterday. it was the most unforgettable experience in my whole life and i did cry at the ceremony. I also went to my doctor last week for an overall check up for my requirement for work and now I'm on my way to the hospital to get the result. My requirement was already complete except my medical result and if i did complete it, I'll be a professional artist in no time.

I parked my truck in front of the clinic and excitedly head out. I'll be leaving you soon, truckie.

as soon as i entered the clinic, Miriam, the assistant, greeted me with a smile and sent me to Dr. Aro right away.

"Miss Swan." Aro greeted me as he arrange the file of papers scattered on his table. "I know you would come."

i smiled back at him.

"have a seat." he offered. as i seat, he looked stiffened as he search some papers scattered on his desk. "Miss Swan, Your test was successful but-" he hesitated.

"but.. but what?" i asked. skeptically.

"Miss Swan your body's function is Fine , But there is a complication in your system. Your bone marrow produces an excessive amount of white blood cells which can lead you to leukemia and it's on it worse stage now. It was already attacking your liver, Miss Swan. You need to take Chemotherapy right away before it attack your-" i cut him off.

"wait. are you saying that i'll be dead soon?" i said with fearful voice.

he nodded carefully, watching my reaction.

i tried to swallow my fear and stopped my tear but failed.

"Miss Swan, please don't lose hope. We got the latest cure for you, if you want." he said, thoughtfully but failed to calm me down. "you only got a year or less to live if you failed the medication."

_a year.. to live._ it echoes in my head, sending huge wave of shivers all over my body.

"but Miss Swan, before we take medication for you, you should inform your parents about this." he instucted. " i swear you'll get better if you took the Chemotherapy "

stunned as i seat, my tears blurred my eyes.

i stood up.

"If you are ready to take medications, Miss Swan don't be afraid to contact me and i'll recommend you to the best doctors in town." he handed me the card and i headed out.

...

Everytime i attempt to focus on the road, i'll just ended up nearly smashing a tree, so i parked my truck near a cost were no body's present and so i walked out of the car and found a log near the gorgeous ocean and sat there. Looking at the beauty of nature made me cry.

My Mom... My dad.. what will their reaction be, if they find out?

My Dream.. being an artist.. Living in a coast.. having a family of my own.. a husband that'll craddle me when i'm sad.. the kids who'll kiss me before bed.. having grandchildren.. it will never happen..

even my cat, sushi. i'll never see her grow and have her kittens..

i sat there, hopeless waiting for an airplane to crash on me.

i have no more reason to stay any longer, by the way.

no more...

would i tell my parents?..

i don't want them to get hurt because of me...

i'll just lie, i guess.

for now, lying is better than the truth...

i'll be living in a lie, fake smile everywhere.

God wouldn't mind. it's for my parents sake, anyway. I want to place them in a safe side.

...

I parked my turck near Charlie's cruiser.

as i walk inside, i saw Charlie at the fridge searching for something.

"having a search party in there, dad?" i joked.

"i want to cook." he admit.

"attempting to cook?" i laughed. "i'll just cook for you, dad. I don't want the house to turned into a pile of ashes"

he rolled his eyes and went to the living room to watch a game.

i took out the sliced lamb and seasoned it. I'll miss this moment with charlie... when i cooked for him...

i fried the lamb and chopped the tomatoes and cucumbers... after plating our dinner, i called charlie from the living room..

"So how's the result of your Check up." he asked.

"everything's perfect dad." i lied and faked a smile.

"that's good! where are you planning to work?" he pulled-out his wrinkled smile.

i hesitate. "uh, dad i was planning on working abroad." i don't want them to see me dying and crying in pain.

"are you sure, bells?" he asked, suspiciously. "what about your mom?"

"i'm positive." i faked a smile again. " Mom will be fine about it."

"will you promise to visit me every now and then?" he asked, smiling.

"of course, dad. Don't be silly. I'll promise to work hard."

"when was it?"

"Next week." i winced at my own words.

...

i already informed rene about it. she went hysterics but agreed soon after.

i decided to flew to Hawaii in a reason of the beautiful beach which i could paint and sell them to tourists. My Mom thought it was ridiculuous.

i've already packed my things and booked my flight and i'll be flying to Hawaii tomorrow.

here goes nothing..

...

we rode my dad's cruiser to the airport.

my mom hugged me tightly. "Promise me to come back soon, young lady." i hope so, mom. i really hope so.

"of course, mom." i smiled and cried. i turned to charlie who's hiding his tears. "Dad, try not to burn the house, okay?" we both laughed.

"i'll just both email you soon. i'll be expecting a low signal, so i didn't bought my cellphone but i'll call as soon as i arrived." i explained. "Bye, mom. Bye, Dad." i hugged them both. this is the last you'll see me. i love you both.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**don't forget to Fave and Review.. :)  
**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**La Tua Cantante **

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the End.**

I arrived at the island in the morning, feeling exhausted as i seek for my new home. The exhaustion was crawling on me, i never get a chance to admire the beach because of it. after a miles of walking with huge language on my hands, i already found my new house. it was small and perfect. it has a small room with a huge window, a tiny bed and a little lamp. i has a mini bathroom, too. it has porch with bamboo swing. it was really pretty, i wish my mom was here with me. She'll love it here.

after unpacking my clothes, i grab my sketch book and my pencil and went to my porch. i sat at my bamboo swing and draw the beach. it was breathe-taking.

after finishing my sketch, i set my book into my swing and wander the beach... people shouting, laughing, playing and goofing around. i envied them for having a wonderful life. no rules, no... limitations. they could move on with time while i stay here hopeless.

as i walk father to the shore, i saw a bar .. _Wanted: Singer. _a singer? but i'm an artist but i once sing in a contest and won.. but- _but what, Bella? you'll be dying soon! they wouldn't care if you missed a beat cause you'll be dead soon. _my mind ranted at me. should i give a try? _well, duh!. _oh, right! now I'm talking to myself! how psycho i am.

after staring at the sign for minutes, i went inside and apply for a singer. i saw a young, tall and tanned lady, wearing a summer dress.

"hello." i greeted her.

"well, hello there. Is there anything that i could do for you?" she asked nicely.

"well, i wanted to apply for a singer."

"of course, right this way." she lead me to the office. "do you live here? i'm Charlotte by the way" she offered her hand.

"I'm Bella." we shook hands. "i do live here, actually. i just move here earlier this morning."

"really? i do live here too. Maybe we should hang out together. "

"sure." i smiled at her kindness. i filled up my Application and gave it to her.

"you'll just have to sing and you'll get the result right away." she smiled, warmly.

"thanks." i went to the office and saw an olive-skinned woman with long dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Kachiri Denali. You must be Isabella. you go ahead and sing." she said while scanning my application.

i sucked as much breath as i can ..

_I'm a reflection in the glass_

_'Cause I can't keep from looking back_

_I know the pieces that I left_

_Are stuck inside a broken past_

_Things are never what they appear to be_

_So I'll dig a little deeper_

_Than what the eye can see_

_And if anybody asks_

_I'm making friends at last_

_With my reflection in the glass_

"uh, that's it i guess." my voice broke a little.

"great voice, young lady. enhance it more." she said. "you'll start tomorrow night, okay?"

i froze. "tomorrow?" still stunned. " thank you so much, Miss Denali." i bowed in front of her.

"oh come on! don't call me that, Just call me Kachiri. If you want to talk about something just go to my office, okay?"

i nodded then thanked her and headed out. i signed happily as i returned to my little home.

...

i called my parents before i get to bed last night, they totally freaked out which made me laugh. i missed them already.

i went outside while the sun is still asleep, The chilly air wooshed me and the salty scent was lingering everywhere. i saw few fishermen heaving their nets, so i walked over to filled my curiosity.

"whoa." i giggled as i examined the fishes trapped through the nets. The tall, baby-faced fisherman eyed me. "uh, i.. the fishes are funny" i said, embarrassed by my innocence.

he smirked. "I'm Peter." he offered a hand.

"Bella." i smiled.

"well, it's nice to meet you, pretty Bella." i blushed. "are you a tourist here?"

"nope. I just moved here, yesterday." i said.

"that's good. this is a beautiful place to live in, just like you." he joked then offered: "you're now my friend, pretty Bella. I must grill you some of my fishes."

"oh, peter, that's very kind of you but you don't have to, though."

"don't be silly, pretty Bella. A pretty girl like you deserves a free fish from me. You're very luck 'cause i don't give my fish for free, unless their as beautiful as you." he winked.

"Sure, Peter." i rolled my eyes.

after waiting for Peter to frozen up his fishes, i practiced my vocals for tonight then someone knocked on my window.

"I don't know you could sing, pretty Bella. How could this pretty girl sing like a wind?" he joked.

"enough about that, Peter. Do you mind if i invited my friend, too? She's pretty, too. Would you give her a free fish, too?" i joked.

"No one can be as pretty as pretty Bella. what's her name by the way?"

"Charlotte." i smiled.

"Ch-Charlotte?" he asked nervously.

"oh, you like her don't you? i didn't know you knew her, though."

"i always see her walking toward the fancy bar." he rolled his eyes.

"well, this is the chance to meet her, Pete. So give it your best shot."

...

After practicing some few songs, i put on my maxi dress and match it with a flat embroidered sandals. Charlotte walked in, looking beautiful as ever with her strapless jumpsuit. No wonder Peter fell hard for this lady.

"Wow, Bella. I've never thought you could be this stunning, but you looked very pale. Don't be nervous, pretty lady." i tried to smile. it wasn't my nervousness, but the effect of my illness. it's draining my blood, causing me to loose my color. "here, I'll put some blush on your cheeks and some gloss on your lips." she swabbed the brush on my cheeks giving it a peachy color and put some gloss on my lips. "Perfect! your ready to go, pretty Bella." she copied my nickname from Pete. She grabbed my hand and headed outside."

we invited Peter at the club to watch me sing. He was overly excited about it.

...

I already met some employees at the bar. Mike, the baby-faced chef, was pretty nice. Tyler, the bartender, is also nice guy. Angela and Jessica are the waitresses who first to welcomed me at the bar.

Tia and Kebi are sisters who worked here, too. they're both host and singer in this bar which was easy for me to befriends with. they also shared some tips on becoming a good singer thing.

i sat at the backstage waiting for my name to be called. i wasn't nervous at all, they wouldn't mind at all, plus it's a Couple's bar. They would just be busy throwing cheesy punch lines to each other.

"Tonight," Tia announced after her song. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us hear our dear lovely singer, Isabella." i walked out of the stage and Tia nudges me before walking out. I looked at the crowds and no seems to be bothered by my present, except Peter who've silently cheering me from behind.

I gasped my air and started singing...

_I don't mind your odd behavior_

_It's the very thing I love_

_If you were an ice cream flavor_

_You would be my favorite one_

_My imagination sees you_

_Like a painting by Van Gogh_

_Starry nights and bright sunflowers_

_Follow you where you may go_

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It's not about your scars_

_It's all about your heart_

_You're a butterfly held captive_

_Small and safe in your cocoon_

_Go on you can take your time_

_Time is said to heal all wounds_

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It's not about your scars_

_It's all about your heart_

_Like a lock without a key_

_Like a mystery without a clue_

_There is no me if I cannot have you_

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It's not about your scars_

_It's all about your heart_

i smiled then bow..

...

i went to Peter who's talking to Tyler at the bar.

"whoa, pretty Bella. you got me hooked." he clapped.

"yeah, i didn't know you were that good." Tyler agreed.

"thanks, guys." i smiled, then a pixie-like little lady with a short spiky hair joined in.

"Oh Isabella! what a wonderful voice you got!" she chirped. "i'm Alice Cullen by the way."

"Just call me Bella." we shook hands.

"hello, Bella. are you knew here? i didn't see you here last time."

"yes, i'm new. Do you live here?"i asked.

"oh yes! we had a small vacation house farther from the beach. Just 2 miles away." she smiled.

"Wow."

"you should meet my family, too. they were stunned when they heard your amazing voice." she pointed out the table farther to the stage. there were four people sitting. 2 blondes, a boy and a girl, a big muscular man and a bronzed-haired guy.

"ah.. it's fine, Alice."

**Alice is here!**

**Thank you for reading, by the way.. **

**Don't forget to Review and Fave.. **

**More Infos on my profile and blog.. ;)**


	4. Meeting an Angel

**La Tua Cantante **

**Chapter 3: Light.**

it's been a long tiring day, today. Charlotte and I sold some of my paintings to the tourist earlier this morning, it was a big hit. I also went to the bar to do some chores with Jess and Angela...

after a few minutes of break at my house, i grabbed my sketch book and pencil then went to the rock bank. Every time i visit this place i was usually alone, but today i wasn't. There is a Bronze-haired man with a guitar in his hands, sitting on a rock as he hum the lyrics of the song.

He looked at me with confusion, and I was mortified.

"uh, sorry. Just continue what your doing." i mumbled.

"hey, don't you look familiar?" he asked, totally ignoring what i just said.

"yeah, i guess. You saw me sing last night, don't you?." i replied.

"oh yeah. you have an amazing voice." he admitted.

"you, too." he looked surprise at me. "you know, eavesdropping is one of my bad habits." i joked.

"obviously." he rolled his eyes.

"who taught you to play guitar?" i interrupted him while he play his guitar.

"i learned it by ears." he explained. "how about you? who taught you to draw?" he questioned while eyeing my sketch book.

"my pencil taught me, though." i said, sarcastically.

"seriously?" he rolled his eyes.

"it was my favorite past time." i confessed. " since, i was a kid."

"really?" i nodded. "well, i know how to play piano since i was a kid, too." he bragged, smirking.

"well, i'm Bella by the way." i introduced.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he smiled.

"Is Al- Ali Cullen your sister?" i wondered.

"you mean, Alice?" i nodded. "Yeah, She is."

"She's Pretty, though." i said then whispered: "Just like you."

"Well, thank you." he chuckled. oops. " you're pretty as well."

i blushed.

...

i cleaned my brushes after painting a bunch of portrays for the tourists, tomorrow.

"hello" Edward greeted as he barged into my house.

"how do you know where i was?" i asked.

"I asked the Charlotte girl." he answered as he examined my paintings. "You paint this?"

"No, the brush did." i said, sarcastically.

he looked at me, slightly amused. then he knelt beside me and placed a red lily at my hair. "see, you look cute."

i rolled my eyes.

"do you mind if you go to the party with me tomorrow at the bar?" he asked.

i was stunned.

**A/N:**

**This will be my last update for the week.. **

**Thank you for reading, darlings..**

**Don't forget to Fave and Review..**

**Also Check out my new upcoming Fanfic soon.. and if you haven't seen My 1st Fanfic called "My almost Perfect Life." you must check it out.. it was awesome.. :)**

**Lovelots, Yanna.**


End file.
